The present invention relates to a process for preparing a one-component type sealant, and more specifically to a process for preparing a one-component type sealant, which can be continuously and efficiently prepared without being affected by the environmental conditions of the manufacturing site while maintaining the level of properties of a product within a given range.
A process for preparing a moisture-curing one-component type sealant has heretofore been known as a process for preparing a one-component type sealant. This process comprises mixing a preliminarily dried powder (e.g., carbon black, calcium carbonate, or the like) with prepolymer, and mixing catalyst with the resulting mixture.
Since mixing is conducted with one mixer in the air, however, the process involves the following problems:
(a) the productivity is very poor, and the quality of the product is liable to be unstable due to moisture in the air,
(b) the dispersion between batches is large and the loss in the preparation is large, and
(c) much labor and long time are needed for cleaning the equipment.